


Filth

by Grammatical Murder (Levisomnous)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Again liquid focused, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruising, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mentions of choking, Nail digging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight violence but it's not so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levisomnous/pseuds/Grammatical%20Murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip didn't know if Virus hit his own selfish climax. But his tired, sleep-addled body gave up caring as it drifted off, the soft sounds of Virus's rotting, dying groans nothing more than his private little lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filth

_Suck._

The command was simple enough, perhaps even Trip would understand the concept. Yet still he chose to ignore it, scraping his nails along Virus's sides, angry red marks making themselves present on pale flesh.

But Virus could never truly be angry.

Virus was rarely one to give in to desires. Especially so easily. But Trip was a different story entirely. He was easy to give in to whatever he wished. Which is why it was very easy to get him to carry out things, in the promise of a reward at the end of it. Considering that the reward usually offered to him was Virus, he scarcely refused.

But Trip had been forced to carry out orders that didn't agree with him, exactly. Specifically, beating up someone barely old enough to even consider fighting back. Trip didn't much care for whom he hurt, but this was different, somehow. The kid hadn't done anything. Perhaps this was Virus's outlet. Watching a kid bleed from the nose and whine in agony while gang members took turns punching his facial bones out of place.

Trip clung to Virus in his desperate moments, with the lingering promise of a sickly sweet reward, he barely said no to him, beating the boy as he was told.

Afterwards, Virus had _taunted_ him about it. Calling him an 'obedient little pet'. Virus knew it annoyed Trip, which may have been the reason Virus truly did it. He loved to see Trip squirm in irritation as Virus pushed on every button he knew would get the man to fume. It was nothing more than a game to play, and Trip was normally the target of Virus's sick little affections.

Trip barely waited for them to return home before taking Virus's wrist, enough to leave a beautiful black bruise on soft skin, pushing him into the wall with an angry thunk.

“You're mine.”

Virus would normally chuckle, but there was a darkness lurking in Trip's hues, and Virus felt an uncomfortable swell in his stomach. Perhaps this was the day Trip snapped. To be choked, with Trip on top of him. Strong hands clinging to his neck until the air was squeezed out of his lifeless, seed-filled body. But it was just fantasy, for now.

Trip's teeth nipped and sucked wherever Virus showed the slightest skin. His neck was first, and Trip leant down, dragging sharp canines along the cool skin, feeling the softness for himself. His tongue pushed and lapped at the flesh, kissing over the wetness. Trip's fingers slipping through the hole in Virus's tie, pulling it off as quickly as he possibly could. Virus felt the hotness of friction, giving a slight, yet tense, squirm against the wall.

Something wasn't right.

But he had pushed Trip far enough. This was Trip's _reward,_ after all. To have Virus at his disposal for a while. Virus was fine with being used, unless it was unreasonable. But this truly did seem fair. He had barely noticed Trip's firm grip on his ribs until he tried to inhale deeply, finding his ribs gave little way, instead clicking against Trip's palm. His brows furrowed in irritated confusion, but gave way to a much more troubled look, once Trip's invasive tongue wet the man's pierced lobe. Trip took the thick ring into his mouth, sucking on the slick metal before letting it pop out of his mouth, choosing instead to nip along Virus's jaw.

Foreplay barely lasted this long.

Virus was growing impatient, trying to take hold of Trip's wrist to push a free hand against his half-hard cock, but found no relief, only a quiet laugh from the taller of the pair.

“Not yet.” Trip's voice was quiet, and his hands began working on Virus's clothes, pulling off the expensive suit. Virus had attempted to leave it somewhere safe, but Trip let it drop to the floor without a word, giving a challenging smile as he kicked it from Virus. He could see Virus growing frustrated, and he pushed against the stronger of the pair, wanting to at least move towards the bedroom.

There was a sharp pain on his scalp, and it only registered when Trip pushed so hard on Virus, his knees buckled. His back hit the wall, and his groan was cut off by the hard grip in his hair. He looked up with as much hatred as he could muster, clearly unimpressed by his rough treatment. But Trip shot him nothing more than a hateful smile, pressing his clothed arousal into Virus's face. The back of Virus's head was pushed against the wall, and he had no exit, merely giving a hum of complaint against Trip.

But Trip cared little for Virus's little bitches, rolling his hips to get the point across, pushing harder into Virus's half open mouth.

“You've pissed me off enough with your mouth. Use it for something good. _Lick._ ” Trip's voice was aggressive, a snarl to it as he stared down at Virus. But the anger in his system began to lift as he felt a reluctant tongue probe at him through the fabric of his pants. Virus tongued the outline of Trip's growing cock, holding back a defeated sigh. There was truly little he could do in such a difficult position. His head was beginning to throb with the pressure he was suffering from being pressed into the wall. But Trip showed no sign of stopping or slowing down, merely letting out guttural huffs of breath, occasionally pulling hard enough on Virus's hair to pull out a few strands. It wasn't to keep him in place. Trip felt the overwhelming desire to harm the man, in whatever way he could find. This seemed the most fitting.

Trip's hand eventually left the abused head of hair, to pick at his pants, until they were pushed enough to sit below his hips. His suspenders came off with a heavy 'click', holding them to draw them back carefully. The buckles hit the ground, and Virus was pressed up against the thin fabric of Trip's boxers. He never really enjoyed the colour of them, but he could hardly complain. The wet slit had caused a dampness to stain the colour a darker shade, and Trip focussed Virus's mouth against it. The same command rang loud in Virus's ears, and he wordlessly complied, tongue straining to lap around the outline of Trip's thick glans.

Virus could feel the heavy pulse of Trip's member, and he resisted the urge to bite down. How good it would be to see Trip yell in utter agony. But he knew with that price and in this position, he'd be quickly harmed with a knee to his face.

So he gave light suckles to the thin, soaking fabric, tasting the salty tang of pre-cum through the clothing. He could feel Trip's rough grunts, and wondered if Trip would even want to bother to have sex with him. Perhaps this was enough to tide him over. But maybe that was hopeful thinking. Virus would laugh, was his mouth not being smothered by a heavy cock.

Trip's childish impatience spurred him on, his thumbs hooking on the hem of his boxers, pulling them down and exposing a barely kempt mess of thick pubes, a much darker shade than the hair on his head. His cock gave a twitch at the feeling of cool air on damp skin, and Trip looked down at his captive expectantly.

Virus had little chance to be reluctant, a pink head pressing against his lips until Virus parted his lips to allow it inside. His tongue slithered around the slippery flesh, soon forced to move to make room for much more. He could barely swallow, and his jaw strained not to clamp down on the other, making obscene huffs at the man to stop pushing, eventually using his hands to clutch onto Trip's upper thighs, nails scratching for some kind of release from the pressure.

But he found none.

There was a muffled suck, followed by a loud pop as Virus was allowed to breathe, gulping in air and trying to wipe his mouth from the amount of spit smothering his lips. His lips were swollen and pouted, his breathing awkward and heavy.

Trip _loved_ it.

He didn't wait long, his cock once again finding that wet hole, the thick vein on the underside giving a hard throb as Virus had no other choice but to slide his tongue against it. He hated the taste of such salty, bitter flesh. Coupled with that unmistakable musky scent that was Trip's alone. But Virus barely had time to consider such things, his throat being forced to hold Trip's leaking head. He tried to make a noise of complaint, his nose buried in Trip's pubes, coating them in drool. Virus's pained gurgle was short lived, because Trip was quickly pulling out of his mouth, the pooling spit in Virus's mouth tugged along until he was coughing out drool and pre-cum.

The time Virus got to breathe became shorter and shorter each time, Trip finding much more pleasure in getting his cock worked from inside the same mouth that spat abuse at him whenever it pleased him. He could feel that poisonous tongue slip around hard flesh, and a shaky, satisfied breath, pushing in deeper to feel that seeping hotness. The slick push was almost worth coming for.

But he wouldn't let Virus have that satisfaction.

Trip didn't have to hold Virus's head as he slowly thrust into his mouth, pulling out halfway only to squeeze himself back inside, saliva dripping down Virus's chin, onto the bent up, crumbled mess of his legs. The awkward position was making him cramp, and he wanted desperate release to move his legs, but he was not granted such a reward. Instead, the back of his head continuously bumped into the wall, causing an indignant snort to come out of him, making Trip huff out a laugh.

Trip's somewhat soft thrusting ran its course quickly, and his thrusts picked up to the point tears were welling up in Virus's eyes, fighting the urge not to throw up as his gag reflex was hit and Trip's cock breached the depths of his mouth to sit close to his throat, cutting off all air until he pulled back just enough for Virus to prepare himself for the same thing. His eyes rolled up with every hard hit, and he found himself leaking drool, pre-cum and something close to a pre-vomit saliva oozing out of whatever space was left over from his stretched, swollen lips.

Trip didn't want to stop, but pulled himself out of Virus, a loud, slick noise following. Virus's oxygen deprived head lulled back against the wall for support, the air seemingly much sweeter than before.

There was no rest for him, and Trip's cooling cock still lingered, hard and soaking. Virus gave a quick sigh as he was nearly hauled up, staring at Trip with a tired, watery stare. But Trip could only laugh, goading Virus into moving his incredibly stiff legs.

Both Trip and Virus knew where to go. An empty bedroom had their name carved into it, like a disgusting piece of artwork, never to see the light of day.

Trip forced Virus back until he sat tiredly on top of the bed. Trip had taken them both to Virus's room. He supposed this was also revenge – in the form of ruining his sheets. Virus's sore throat gave a slight swallow, his chin still damp and cold from the drool. Trip's cock seemed unaffected by the coolness of the air, and he worked Virus out of his own pants and briefs, tossing them aside.

So they were going all the way, then.

Virus didn't like to be on the taking end of sex. Something about it felt humiliating. Especially with Trip. This was more about dominance than it was about feeling good. But neither had the emotional capacity to care. Virus's slim build was splayed out on the sheets, Trip's strong fingers played with Virus's balls, working him to actually get hard, watching his shaft twitch and stiffen, Virus's breath coming in soft sighs. Finally, something he could enjoy.

Trip wasted no time in marking any and all skin big enough to mark. Bright red blossoms were scattered around Virus's skin, teeth marks sunk into his flesh and leaving dents in him, before he noticed Trip's finger in his mouth, wetting enough until it was able to be pressed against Virus's unaccepting hole. Virus gave a murmur before Trip's finger circled the puckered flesh, soaking it enough so that his finger could push its way in. Though, Virus's rigid body was an issue, as he tried, meeting nothing but tight muscle keeping him out.

“Open up, yeah?” Trip hated wasting time like this. But sex that was too tight hurt like hell.

“How about,” He paused, shifting to watch Trip with an unflinching stare. “You suck me, like I did you.”

Trip paused for a moment, the deafening silence he chose to spend not considering the option, instead dropping Virus a deadpan expression, choosing instead to rake his nails along the man's body.

_Suck._

Apparently Trip couldn't understand him, because he was biting Virus harder and harder, teeth marks and bruises welling up on him. He protested and tried to move away from Trip's viscous mouth, but only had time for a quick groan before a finger was worming around inside of him. Virus felt his insides coil, and he wanted nothing more than for Trip to pull his digit out.

But Trip continued, a slick finger pressing into his body until Virus had no other choice than to lie there and pant.

“Yeah, pant like the bitch you are.” Trip laughed, a breathy snarl that left a bad taste in Virus's mouth. But he did just that, vile little noises against the back of his hand told Trip that he was working him up right. Virus's muscles loosened around Trip's finger, until he pulled out, sitting back to pull something out of the end table's drawer.

A hard, small bottle of oil-based lubricant lie patiently in Trip's palm. It was expensive, like the man who owned it. Trip couldn't stifle the chuckle in his throat as he slicked his fingers with the lube, setting it down on the end table before spreading Virus's legs enough to get a gracious view of a – dare he say – _vulnerable_ Virus.

Virus was clearly not as impressed as Trip, and offered little more than a slight huff, wanting to move away. But Trip's firm grip held the back of his knee tightly, his greased fingers pushing their way into his hole. Virus felt the tight sting of being pried at, scowling at the other as he felt the oil slick his insides, a quiet squelch clawing at his ears with the realisation that he was being dominated by a stray _mutt._

“If you're going to finger me, do it _right,_ you idiot.” Virus spat, voice rough and abused. Trip's taunting smirk fell from his face, and he frowned, not wasting time 'teasing' the blond, sticking his fingers inside harder. The quick tightness that surrounded his digits made him want to laugh. Virus had tightened in pain, his body stiffening and his voice nothing more than a mere, ugly groan. Trip had begun to enjoy himself rapidly once more, choosing instead to shove his fingers inside impatiently, stretching out that tight, prudish hole of his.

It felt good to have some power over the other. Even if it was just for now, Trip felt truly bigger than him.

“You complain a lot, but you actually love being fucked, yeah?” Trip chuckled out his question, not expecting much of an answer, bending his fingers and looking for the prostate. But he never had much luck, and settled for yanking his fingers out, probing them back in enough for Virus to complain in the form of tired hums and the occasional shiver.

“ _Fuck_ you,” Virus breathed, venom oozing out of his mouth, a half mustered frown pulling at his lips.

A curse. From someone who held himself in such regard. It made Trip want to rut into him. Bury his shitty face into the bedsheets and ruin him. And this night might be the only chance he could do it.

Trip pulled his fingers out, looking at them in the dim lighting of Virus's room. They had lost most of the oil on them, now coating Virus's innards and rimming his hole. It was pretty, despite the man it was currently decorating. He leaned back to snatch the lube again, this time wanting to waste the thing, just to piss Virus off.

The slippery liquid drizzled over Virus's cock, coating his pubes, slipping down his crack and onto the bedsheets below him. The odd coldness of it made Virus scowl, but otherwise patiently stared at the bed's canopy, not wanting to indulge Trip in his little 'play-session'. But Trip wanted a reaction, and he didn't want the snotty little huffs Virus had currently been giving him. He wanted him to curse, lash out, be that cruel bastard he was during the day. A hand slapped Virus's thigh, and the feeling gave him a surprised jolt, lifting himself enough to glare at Trip, who challenged his stare with a peaceful, childish smile.

Trip's hand eventually fell on his cock, pumping himself and smearing his pre-cum over the hard flesh, getting tiny spurts of the slippery liquid to dribble from the slit. It wasn't enough to fuck Virus with, but Trip enjoyed the slight slickness on him, before he smothered himself in the rest of the oil. His thick bush of pubes dripped with the lubricant, offering him a nice, slightly cooling feeling. But that feeling was short-lived, as he was propping his glans against Virus, rubbing the head against a tight hole he couldn't wait to get into.

The initial pain was Trip first pushing into him. There was a thickness to Trip that Virus had never envied, but rather avoided entirely. A slow, dragging burn filled up his stomach, and for the first time that night, he let out a flinching moan. There was a slow squirm, eyes that burned with the desire to destroy the world around them. To burn Trip alive, like the burning inside of him was eating his insides. But no salvation rushed to him, merely a shallow, testing thrust from the taller, before a tight grip on his hips alerted him to the fact that there would truly be no getting away from it.

The first thrusts were slow, long and all-feeling. The thick, heavy drag of Trip's cock along his throbbing inside was a scraping, unpleasant drawl. But Virus was thankful nothing more than breathless, gentle strings of words spilled from half open lips could be heard from him. But Trip was a determined man, and with every push he thrust forward, he dragged Virus's hips back, his soaking pubes wetting Virus's ass enough for Trip to easily see a shine in his pale flesh.

Trip's short nails were digging into Virus's skin, making sure Virus would stay exactly where Trip wanted him. Lines of crescent shapes on Virus's skin made Trip want to keep making them. All over the other's body, make him bleed out while he fucked him. The thought was enough for Trip to give a shiver, pleasure taking hold of his body for a moment, before a warmth sat thickly in his stomach.

Virus could feel Trip thrust into him harder, an irritating pain giving dull throbs once the man was all the way inside, before the sickly wave of pleasure made him tense, wanting to relax before Trip pushed inside again. Trip's hands had left his hips, and he was free to give the occasional squirm. But Trip was much more focused on other aspects of Virus, namely his thighs. They were thin, but had an odd softness to them that seemed unfitting of a man supposedly made of stone.

Trip's slightly oiled fingers stroked over the untouched skin, marking them in an oily stain, before the temptation to hurt the other became unbearable, and he curled his hands around the man's thighs, his nails piercing the skin until tiny specks of blood stained Trip's fingertips. Virus let out a half confused noise, before letting himself sink onto the bed. He wanted to ride out whatever pleasure he could get, focusing on the full feeling in his hole, the slippery drag against his entrance. If Virus didn't feel like his pride was being abused as much as his hole was, he might have enjoyed himself more. But he kept the thoughts out of his head, choosing instead to lower his head into the sheets, panting quietly into them as Trip worked him from behind.

Trip had left marks along Virus's thighs, either cuts from nails or the onset of bruising from holding him so tightly, one hand nearly crushing Virus's hip as he felt his thighs slap against the blond's.

Finally, Trip began to feel his orgasm. The release he was so desperate to stain Virus with was finally beginning to leave his stomach, searching solace in his cock. His buried slit oozed out his pre-seed, Trip easily smearing it as he thrust harder into his patient 'friend'. But Virus simply wanted to move. His insides hurt, and he felt his own tightness, but much further away than the man behind him. He had tried to work at himself, but all it got him was Trip grabbing his hand and jerking his arm to the point he nearly dislocated his shoulder.

Virus opted for hoping this was enough to get off, wondering if Trip could do him this one service. But Trip's stunted movements and the way his hips slammed into Virus, a long grunt each time told him he wouldn't owe him this one. Trip had chosen instead to lean over Virus's back, an arm snaking around the other's waist until his orgasm came, filthy, fat spurts of semen filling Virus, trapped inside of him until Trip pulled out, the seed oozing out of his entrance.

Virus was hard, and exhausted. But Trip seemed either not to notice, or not to care, as he took hold of Virus's shoulder, flipping him over onto his back so that Trip could savage his neck. Painful, bleeding bite marks decorated Virus's collar, nape, sides, until he was a beautifully decorated snake. Trip's wandering hands twisted at Virus's wrists, slipped up his waist to cling onto him, a choking need to crush the man taking its toll on him. Newly formed bruises blossomed on his skin until Virus was heard in Trip's deaf ears telling him to stop.

“What the _hell_ do you think you're doing--” He was cut off, a crushing kiss taking his words from him, forcing him to swallow them down. An invasive tongue tasted Virus's venom first hand, and only pulled away when the quick, painful pinch of teeth forced him to retreat. Blood's iron tang sat sweetly in Trip's mouth, and he offered up another childish, distant smile at Virus, whose eyes seemed to swim in both caution and a seething hatred for Trip.

The night was enough revenge for Trip. To soak Virus's sheets, fill him with his putrid seed, abuse his pride and that unholy mouth of his. It was enough to keep Trip's constant anger at bay. But visions of his hands around Virus's neck still flooded his mind, thumbs pressing into a bobbing Adam's Apple until the man could do no more but to wheeze and _cry._

But for now, Trip basked in his useless afterglow, listening to Virus finally get himself off as he lie quietly, deep breaths the only thing moving his body. Trip didn't know if Virus hit his own selfish climax. But his tired, sleep-addled body gave up caring as it drifted off, the soft sounds of Virus's rotting, dying groans nothing more than his private little lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my completely pointless PWP that was very self indulgent and long. Kudos and Comments very loved. <3


End file.
